Helpless
by Willie2186
Summary: Takes place during the Third Task of TGOF. When word gets back to him that his best friend has disappeared within the maze, Ron loses it completely. Minor spoilers.


Disclaimer: I really hate these. No I don't own any part of Harry Potter or his world, blah blah blah. I only own this story's plot…er…theme…whatever.  
  
A/N: Hi guys! Some of you may remember me from the Lord of the Rings section of FanFiction with my story "A Winter's Tale." It's still a little incomplete because I'm suffering from big time writer's block so if you could read and send ideas through a review of it, that would be "wicked." I'd thought this story out some time ago, but never got around to writing it. It turned out OK, but seemed better in my mind. I'm a HUGE fan of Harry Potter (my friends will tell you that I'm obsessed) and the friendship and unspoken love between Ron and Harry fascinates me. It's one of the best parts of the series. I absolutely love their interaction. Ron's fierce devotion and protectiveness; Harry's gratefulness and need of Ron…(sigh). Nothing against Hermione, but there is something between these two that just isn't there with her. Harry and Ron's friendship is special. I hope Rowling focuses and develops it more as the books continue. Well I hope you enjoy this short little story. I'm not going to add to it. It was merely an attempt to convey what I thought happened while Harry was inside the maze/with Voldemort. I hope you enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Helpless"  
  
by: Kate  
  
  
  
"Looks like Harry's only got Diggory to compete with," George said, turning to his youngest brother, Ron. Hermione, the Weasleys, and the rest of the onlookers had just watched as Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore assisted Vicktor Krum out of the maze. He seemed a little dazed and was holding his head. About twenty minutes earlier, Fleur Delacaur had been escorted out of the maze, crying and limping slightly.  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed. He wasn't really paying attention to George, but had his gaze fixed on the maze. His thoughts were focused on his best friend. He felt uneasy for some reason. He didn't like the idea of Harry going into this Third Task alone. Like Sirius had said earlier, whoever was planning on attacking Harry, if they hadn't done it already, they were most likely going to do so at this final task. Ron wished he could be in there with the younger boy, right now. He and Hermione had always gone with the shorter boy to face some evil of Voldemort's, before. Even though they didn't always accompany him to the end, they at least saw Harry through halfway. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione shift nervously in her seat, her face anxious. "Wish *someone* would get to that bloody cup, and get this tournament over," the flame-haired 15 year old heard her mutter. Both she and Ron, like Sirius, would be glad when the Triwizard Tournament ended. Ron sighed.  
  
"C'mon Harry, just get the thing and get the hell outta there." Ron barely finished his sentence when a bright light illuminated the center of the maze. The viewers gave a large gasp almost as one body.  
  
"Does that mean somebody's gotten the cup?" Hermione asked excitedly. The other Weasleys merely shrugged, but Ron was standing up and looking staring at the teachers down below.  
  
"Hey look at that. Look at the teachers," he said, pointing. The others followed the direction of his finger. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody, and Hagrid were conversing anxiously and pointing at the maze. Madame Maxime, Bagman, and Fudge had left the judges' table and were hurrying over to the teachers, obviously curious as to what happened. A few feet away several Ministry officials Apparated and ran over to join the huddle, one of them being tall with fiery red hair.  
  
"What's Perce doing here? Fudge is supposed to be judging in Crouch's place, isn't he? And what are those other officials doing?" asked Bill.  
  
All around them, students were talking in confused tones; asking others, who were just as bewildered as they were, about what just happened. Many were standing and looking down at the maze; a few were even making their way down to the field itself. The only sure thing was that something had gone seriously wrong. Ron stood, pulling George, with Fred behind him, up too. He squeezed passed Hermione, who got up as well and followed Fred.  
  
"Where are you four going?" asked Mrs. Weasley, her voice having a nervous edge to it. "I don't want you getting lost in this crowd." She, Bill, and Ginny got up as well and followed as Ron led them all to a stairway, leading down to the field.  
  
"Something is wrong and I'm gonna find out what," the 15 year old called back. "I'm not going to sit around wondering what's happening, when my best friend is in that maze! He could be in trouble." *Oh God, Harry, please be OK.*  
  
Hermione looked over to the field, her hazel eyes full of anxiety. The teachers were dismantling the maze, while Hagrid was rounding up large creatures that had been used as obstacles within it. She saw Ron pale at the sight of a twelve-foot tall, enormous black spider being herded into a large fenced-in paddock. The small group reached the field; Bill grabbed Hagrid's arm as he passed, walking back toward the other teachers.  
  
"What's going on, Hagrid? Why -?"  
  
"Where's Harry?! Is he out? Is he all right?" Ron interrupted, as he hurried over to where his eldest brother and Hagrid were standing, with Hermione at his heals. Up close, Hagrid looked worried and anxious. Beneath his wild tangle of beard and hair, he looked pale.  
  
"Uhhh…well…we don' know, really." Any remaining color in Ron's face left. "What?!" Hermione gasped. "Well ye see, we can't seem ter find Cedric or Harry. They…er…aren' inside. We're still lookin' o'course, but they don' seem ter be there. Like they jus' vanished," Hagrid replied, hurriedly. Behind him, Percy could be seen running towards them. He looked white.  
  
"Percy!" cried Mrs. Weasley, "What is going on?! What's this about Harry missing?! Where's Dumbledore?!" She was panicking now. Ron's worry melted away to anger.  
  
"What do you mean you can't find him? Where. Is. Harry?" he demanded, slowly emphasizing each word to make himself clear. Hagrid didn't answer and, for once, Percy didn't seem to know what to say.  
  
Ron whipped out his wand and began quickly walking over to the remaining part of the maze. He was going to find Harry himself. He didn't care what happened to himself. The only thought that seemed to be registering in his brain was *find Harry.* Fred, George, and Hermione seemed to be thinking along the same lines as him, and followed suit. Suddenly Ron felt someone grab his arm and jerk him back. With blue eyes blazing, he snapped his head back to see who it was.  
  
"Lemme go!" the flamed hair Weasley yelled, fighting against Bill's hold. "Let go! Harry's in there! I've got to help him. Please let me go!" Ron was beyond panicky. Images of horrible things happening to his emerald- eyed friend kept running through his mind. He could taste salty sweat dripping into his mouth, or was that tears? "MY BEST FRIEND'S IN THERE, DAMNNIT!" he screamed. "Now let me the fuck go!" Bill had taken Ron's wand away and pocketed it, and was now attempting to pin his baby brother's arms behind his back. "Ron, NO," he said through gritted teeth. "What do you think you're playing at?! There's nothing you can do!"  
  
Everyone was yelling, now. A few feet away Hagrid was restraining Fred and George; it didn't take much, he had them, both furiously kicking, under each arm. To Ron's left, Percy was trying to calm down a hysterical Hermione, with no success. He was holding onto her, but she kept trying to pull away. She was sobbing uncontrollably and kept crying out Harry's name. Percy finally wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She sank to the ground, taking Percy, who began rocking her back and forth, with her. Ginny just stood there, pale and frightened. Mrs. Weasley had run over to where the staff was to see what was being done. Ron continued his struggle.  
  
"Goddamn you, Bill. Let me GO!!! Gerroff me, now! Please!" he cried out desperately. "I swear to God, if anything happens to Harry…" Tears were streaming down his flushed cheeks as he tried to pull from his captor's grip. But Bill had a strong hold on him and, at last Ron felt his strength ebbing away. The mental and emotional strain was too much; he stopped fighting and hung limply in his brother's arms. His lack of energy did not stop the great wracking sobs that came, leaving him gasping. "Please…" he cried out feebly, "please let me go. I n-n-need to…to help him…Needs me…Harry…I'm s-s-so sor…sorry Harry…" Gasping, his sides heaving, and still crying, Ron hung his head in defeat. Never had he felt so helpless.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what did you think? Please review this (don't make me beg). It would be very much appreciated. Wouldn't you want me to do the same for your stories? As always, helpful criticism is accepted, but let's not go overboard and start nit-picking. Flames will be used to cook burgers. P.S.- Keep an eye out for my newest in-the-process-of-being-uploaded story, "Sweetness." 


End file.
